Raising the Future
by Brookii
Summary: What happens when the Vampire Knight characters have to raise virtual babies together? Well, Kaname sleep-texts Yuki, Zero has to give Takuma lap-dance, and Akatsuki shares a hot tub with his cousin, thinking it's Ruka. Multiple Pairings.


**Babies – Chapter One**

**A/N: **FanFic currently called Babies. Title may change later on. I wasn't very creative this time, shamefully. Any name ideas, please share ,;;  
>Anyway, I was playing my Nintendo DS, mucking around with this game, Baby Pals, and raising my own baby (ironically naked Rima, xD) when I thought of how funny it is when I watch the older kids at high school playing around with the robot babies for schoolwork. I wondered what it would be like if Cross Academy chose to host the same program.<br>Coupling includes: **RimaXSenri**,** AidouXYori**,** AkatsukiXRuka**,** MariaXIchiru**, and now… will Yuki be with Kaname or Zero? A put a fair bit of thought into it, and… hang on, I need to go feed Rima.  
>Alright, back. Now, where was I? Aah, yes, Yume or Zeki? I'm a <strong>KanameXYuki<strong> fan so I guess our sexy pureblood would always win out. Sorry all Zeki fans! I was going to pair Zero up with Seiren (they are so Kawaii together!) when I realised Ichijo had no partner ;) So it was **IchijoXZero**… DON'T TURN AWAY! Their relationship will not be romantic. Anyway, I'll just change Rima's diaper then get started, shall I?

LINE

It was 8.30 pm and both Night and Day Class students were called to a special assembly.

"I wonder what it's about," Yuki wondered aloud to her roommate and best friend, Sayori Wakaba.

"Maybe we'll be having the Ginger Pork Stir Fry set five times a week from now on," Yori teased lightly.

Yuki looked hopeful then frowned. "Stop toying with me, Yori-chan."

Yori didn't reply as the day class filed into the school hall. The Night Class had already arrived. She shook her head as everyday Day Class girl hurried to sit as close to the Night Class as possible.

"Pathetic," she stated quietly as she sat on the other side of the hall, away from the Night Class.

Once each student has been seated, Headmaster Cross began.

"This year, Cross Academy has decided to participate in a new program, 'Raising the Future'. This is a program where the Day Class and Night Class will interact–"

"– with each-other. Each student will be paired with another random student. Together, the two will raise a child together. Not a literal one, but a toy designed to act like a real baby. Each male will draw the name of a female out of a hat. Not a literal one, of course, but a toy designed to act like a real baby. Each male will draw the name of a female out of a hat. Let's see… which young man would like to go first?"

When no-one raised their hand, the Headmaster repeated, "Anyone?"

"I'll do it," Hanabusa Aidou, more commonly known to the Day Class girls as Idol, volunteered as he stepped out to the front. He grinned at all the girls and they start to squeal.

"I want Idol-sempai!"

"Me~! Me~!"

He was offered a giant box (so, not a hat after all) with countless scraps of paper inside.

Yori had no interested in this whatsoever. She stared boredly at her hands – she and Yuki had to be the only disinterested Day Class girls. Then she heard her name being called out, loudly and clearly.

"Sayori Wakaba, Day Class."

Yori sighed. Great. Partnered with Hanabusa Oversized-Ego Aidou. Sounded _fun._

She stood up and walked to the front where Hanabusa stood. She ignored the glares of jealousy from each black-uniformed girl in the hall (apart from a shocked Yuki) and the flirtatious smile from Hanabusa as the two were handed a plastic doll with a fuzzy blue jumpsuit.

Yori said nothing to the blonde as they walked out of the school hall (with permission) with their 'baby boy', a plastic bottle, and ten paper diapers and… _spare batteries_. Of course. Almost instantly, their baby began crying. "I'll take that stupid doll," Hanabusa offered as he took the baby away. His hand brushed Yori's arm intensely, sending strange chills through her body.

"Thanks," Yori replied.

She didn't notice his smile as he put the make-believe bottle in the make-believe baby's mouth.

LINE

Yuki watched in disbelief as Yori walked off with Hanabusa. '_The most unusual pairing,'_ she thought, still shocked yet amused.

"Kaname! Why don't _you _draw next from the hat?" the Headmaster beamed as the rest of the students muttered, "box".

Yuki froze at his name. When she regained her caught breath, she realised that there was a 1 in 715 chance that _she _would be partnered with Kaname. Wait! She didn't want it to be Kaname…

'_I don't care if it's me or not,' _Yuki decided.

"Yuki Cross, Day Class."

Yuki forced back a smile as she joined Kaname onstage. Then she swallowed. Oh crap.

_Why did she wish this?_

She did **not **need her feelings to get more jumbled by Kaname and their plastic son or daughter.

'_Son,'_ she thought as Kaname accepted an extremely unlifelike doll from Kaien.

"Hello, Yuki," Kaname smiled elegantly at her.

"K-Kaname!" Yuki bowed suddenly and found that her face was red-hot.

'_Great… why do I always look and feel and __**seem **__like such an idiot around Kaname?'_

LINE

Senri Shiki yawned as he walked onstage. He was not looking forward to raising a totally fake baby with some hyperactive Fan-Girl-Day-Class-Kid. Hardly as sounded as fun as chocolate Pocky with Rima. Or as fun as sleep.

He put his hand on the box and withdrew a random slip of paper.

He prayed it wouldn't be the hopeful-looking blonde girl in the front row that _according to Takuma _had posters of Senri all over her dorm walls.

And it wasn't.

_Rima Touya._

Okay. So _not _a screaming Fangirl. Definitely not the eager blonde girl in the front row.

Rima had been Senri's best friend since they had met when they were five at a modelling job. Since then the pair had been inseparable.

Senri loved Rima to pieces. Yes, they were best friends, but Senri wanted it to be so much more. He felt so different around her.

Rima walked up beside Shiki. She was the one who was given the baby. Whereas most people held the doll like… well, a _doll_… Rima cradled the baby in her arms like a real-life newborn.

Rima walked out of the hall beside Shiki, who was holding the bottle and diapers. She stroked the fluffy pink jumpsuit. "That outfit is _hideous_," she remarked.

Senri shrugged. "Do you think it likes Pocky like its parents?"

"If she's halfway normal, then yes, she will. And don't care her 'it'."

"Fine. We'll come up with a name for i – _her, _sorry – later," Senri suggested.

Their baby suddenly erupted into loud crying sounds.

"Later," Rima agreed. "After I get her to stop crying."

LINE

Akatsuki boredly stepped onto stage. He kept thinking of how Hanabusa would be with a _human girl. _He'd have to keep an eye on his cousin and – what was her name again? Sayori? It didn't matter anyway; he'd just have to watch carefully. Typical. He always ended up being Hanabusa's babysitter.

He didn't mind who he got, though he privately hoped it was Ruka. He needed to watch over her, too. He always had, but he didn't mind. Watching over Hanabusa and Ruka – he didn't mind doing it. In fact, he loved looking after them.

Especially Ruka.

Not _just _because he liked her – she was actually a lot easier to deal with. Hanabusa could be so difficult.

Well, you know, Ruka's love for Kaname could be very difficult.

And, as he rustled his hand through the box, he willed it to be Ruka.

_Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen Ruka Souen._

He peered at the paper.

_Ruka Souen._

Ruka icily stepped up on stage, almond locks creating shadows on her creamy-coloured face. It took just four seconds for Akatsuki to realise Ruka didn't want _him _for a partner.

Great.

Ruka was offered the rubber child. "No thanks," she answered with the bitchy Ruka attitude she seemed to wear so well.

Akatsuki sighed and took their fake daughter.

Well, _this _should be fun.

LINE

Ichiru smirked. Poor Zero, not getting Yuki. Well, thanks to Shizuka and her pureblood powers pulling a few strings, he'd raise a baby boy with (a now unpossessed) Maria Kurenai.

Good. He got 'his cutie'.

Maria smiled at him. "Your brother doesn't seem too happy," she noted, nodding over at Zero, was who arguing with the headmaster.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I CAN'T BE WITH _**ICHIJO! **_He's a vampire… a _male vampire."_

"There were no partners left. Seiren's on bodyguard duty with Kaname," Kaien explained. "Now, here is your son."

'_Oh My God,' _Zero thought, dismayed.

'_Oh, yay! I get Kiryu! I'm sure he's quite nice when you get to know him!' _Takuma smiled, holding back his smile.

'_Holy crap,' _Zero said, spotting Takuma's smile.

**A/N: **Next chapter in a few weeks' time!  
>Please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
